


When Tomorrow Comes

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goblin AU?, Inspired by Goblin (K-drama)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes a story starts with a villan, sometimes with a flaming red sword.Some others a story begins with a girl, others with a bouquet of flowersOther times stories becomes real and other times wishes come true.This is the story of a lonely, shining guardian god.





	When Tomorrow Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts).



> This is a gift for @kylorenvevo for her excelent writting and narrative.  
> I hope this story fullfill your expectations.

_"When an object owned by a mortal soul gets indwell with a powerful desire, is there when a Goblin is created."_  
  
Rey still remembered her mother. She was a sad soul, the kind of person who never give up. The kind of person who shouldn't left the world. Her mother used to tell her the story of a sad Goblin. A Goblin who once was a human, a Goblin who could make your wish come true, if you desire it with  sincerity. But the Goblin is also capricious, he had once been a human after all. 

Rey walked the path from school to home. She didn't delay even though there were nothing good waiting her at the end of the road. There never was.  
  
"You, Goblin's Bride," said the girl next to her. Her ponytail customary messy  "I know you can hear me."

Rey ignored her. Like she always ignored the ghosts that surrounded her. She kept walking, ignoring the whispers of the living people and the antics of the dead ones.  
  
"Goblin's Bride!," Ponytail was loud as usual "If you are The Bride, you should know that he returned. Don't you want to meet him?"

 _Yes_ , Rey thought. _Once upon a time._

When Rey was little, she dreamed that the Goblin would come to save her of her misery. Once when she was a child, she pleaded to him to come to get her.  
  
He never did.  
  
"Goblins do not exist." She said to Ponytail.

"Aha!, you can hear me!," then she considered, "if ghost exist, why cannot Goblins?"

"If Goblins exist," Rey said bitter "I am not his bride."

 _Goblin's Bride_ is how ghost call her.  

"The Reaper's cannot touch you, because you are _the bride._ "

"That's why are you annoying me?" 

Ponytail seemed embarrassed. "I don't want to go, yet."

Rey was tempted to ask why, but caught herself. She shouldn't be mingling with ghosts. She had promised to her mother she wouldn't. Yet, her mother had promised that a Goblin will grant her wishes, and it never happened. 

Ponytail stopped walking turning paler than normal. Her eyes showed fear. _"He is here."_ Then she banished.  
  
Rey cocked an eyebrow. Ghosts never make sense.  


She kept walking even though her destiny was always the same.

* * *

He been walking the world for centuries; he thought while walking through the stony path, but he could not remember at what time he had been human. Maybe because he never was. He was something less than human before being a Goblin. 

His steps heavy against the pavement. Small droplets of rain fell against his pants from the water arch that formed from the border of his umbrella. His feet splashed the water pooled in the asphalt, a few droplets stained the point of his shoes. 

If it keeps raining soon would be a flooding. He thought foreboding. Even if he was well-known for creating rain and -with more frequency- storms. He couldn't stop them when was nature who decide over them.   
He smiled fondly. Of the divinities, Nature was the one he actually liked. His insistence to speak in languages only known by beasts was his favorite eccentricity.  

A sudden change in the energy of the air made him falter. He stopped walking. The frantic whispers of the ghosts arrived to him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. He took a deep breath after closing his eyes and focused.   


_The Bride._  


_She is here._  


_The Goblin._  


_They will meet at last._  


He stopped breathing. 

When he got cursed by The Creator, The Mother had compassion for him and blessed him with salvation. He would meet peace when his bride removed the simbol of his curse. For centuries he had been fool enough to belive in her words, but he never met the woman who will save him.

The ghosts most be wrong. The Bride of the Goblin will never exist. 

There was not redemption for him.  

The world became silent, the rivulets of water slowed down their rush, the air filled with the smell of blooming flowers. The Goblin raised his eyes and saw her coming.

The girl's eyes turned towards him making his world stop.

 _You_ , he wanted to say. _It is you._ But the words didn't come out of his mouth. Tears filled his eyes, her own opened in surprise.  It seemed like she would say something, but at the end she turned away instead and keep walking her path.

The Goblin stay rooted on the road. Tears formed paths from across his cheeks and his breath fogged in front of him.

When he thought in turn around and look for her, she was already gone. He returned to the path he came from searching for the girl, yet he couldn't find her.

Who are you? He thought. Who are you?

 _The Bride._ His mind provided.

He was breathless.

_It couldn't be._

 


End file.
